I'm Still a Marauder
by Dndchk
Summary: Peter has always been the misfit, the odd one out, the sidekick. But what about the one triumph he has that none of the Marauders can claim? Second year, fluff for Peter, written for The Marauders' Companion.


**A/N: I know Peter did some awful stuff in his life, but he was still a good friend when he was a kid. Written for Mibamonster's _The Marauders' Companion_- this one's for you, Wormtail.**

**Melissa is an OC used in _Ebony, _and you'll be seeing more of her there. I guess this is a bit of a future shot as to how they got together, so it's a bit of a companion to _Ebony, _but not really, since she doesn't appear in here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the oneshot and OCs.**

* * *

Peter sighed, kicking at a loose rock on the beach. It sailed into the water, landing with a quiet _plop_. The giant squid waved its tentacles in protest, but Peter didn't notice.

_Why is it always me?_ he thought. James and Sirius were off practicing Quidditch, but Peter was willing to bet it wouldn't be long before they were storming off the pitch, yelling insults at one another. Remus was gone in the library doing who knows what, leaving Peter the day to himself. He wasn't unused to this- the others usually left him alone while they did their own things. Peter often wished he'd be included, but more often than not, he found himself sitting on the sidelines while the Marauders had fun without him.

He scuffed some snow away, baring a patch of dirt for him to sit on. Peter sighed and hugged his knees, wondering if it was too late for a cup of hot chocolate. He was lonely- not something anyone wanted to feel over the winter holidays.

A shadow fell over the water, and Peter looked up to see Melissa Zambrose, a friendly Hufflepuff girl with bouncy caramel curls. She was bundled up in her cloak and a colorful scarf, but the cold didn't seem to bother her.

"Hi, Peter," she said, brushing the snow away and sitting next to him. She sighed, her breath steaming in the cold air.

"What's up?" he asked, trying not to stammer. Ever since the incident in the Great Hall, when he'd accidentally tripped and dropped a plate of food on her, it had been harder and harder to look at her without blushing.

"Nothing much," she answered, looking out over the lake. "I have some homework to do, but I can get it done later tonight. You?"

"Some Transfiguration stuff," he answered, embarrassed. "James offered to help me later, but I think he may have forgotten..."

"Oh." They were silent for a moment, then she said, "Want me to help you?"

"You?" Peter asked, feeling his face heat up. "But I thought your best subject was Astronomy?"

"It is," Melissa said, shrugging, "But I could use the help, too. Maybe we could...study together?"

Peter blushed, not believing his luck. Melissa actually wasn't upset over the food incident? And she wanted to study! With him! "Er, alright," he said, trying to sound offhand about it. They stood, shivering slightly, and hurried inside.

Madam Pince glared at them as they tracked snow into the library, but they ignored her. Even Remus, who was so careful with books, couldn't escape her watchful eye.

Speaking of Remus...

"Hey, Peter," Remus said as they made their way over to the tables. "And... Melinda, right?"

"Melissa," she corrected, pulling her scarf off. "And you're Remus. Aren't you the mastermind behind the Marauders' schemes?"

Peter bit his lip. As soon as he'd managed to hold a decent conversation with a girl, one of his friends had to show up and steal her attention. He couldn't blame them, but it still bothered him.

Remus grinned shyly. "I guess you could stay that." He glanced at Peter, curiosity in his eyes. "I'll leave you two to study, then."

Peter mouthed a silent _thank you _as Remus gathered his books and left. Remus winked slightly, causing Peter's face to redden.

Melissa, thankfully, didn't seem to notice. "So, where do you want to start?" she asked.

They spent most of the afternoon in the library, gradually abandoning the books in favor of conversation. The more Peter talked, the less nervous he became, until he realized with a start that Melissa's hand was just inches from his own.

He gulped and looked at her nervously. Her cheeks colored slightly, but, to his surprise, she inched her hand closer until it was nearly touching his.

"Peter," Melissa said suddenly, "Can I ask you something?"

Peter stammered for a bit before managing to get out, "Er, didn't you just do that?"

She laughed, the sound breaking the tension between them. "I guess I just did." She was quiet for a second, then she said, "Do you like me?"

Peter's eyes widened. "I- uh-"

"Oh! It's alright," she said, pulling her hand away and hastily packing up her books. "I was just wondering-"

"Melissa!" Peter reached out and grabbed her hand. "No, it's not like that! You just startled me, is all." He swallowed, then mumbled, "And...yeah, I guess...I do."

Melissa's face lit up. So quickly that Peter almost wasn't sure what happened, she leaned in and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you around,' she said, grabbing her bag. Just as she reached the doors, she turned and waved, her hair catching the sun in warm highlights.

Peter waved back, grinning suddenly when the realization of what happened began to sink in. He touched his cheek, then hurried out, feeling the best he had all week.

Tomorrow, he decided, he'd ask Melissa out properly. The guys would never believe it- he, Peter Pettigrew, would be the first one out of all of them to get a girlfriend!


End file.
